


Sollux: Rejoice with an old friend.

by Painful_Panda



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Fan Adventures
Genre: Also I am completely aware most are very ooc, Aradia is a paleontologist, Dave and John work for Karkat, Equius is a fitness trainer, Eridan is an artist, F/F, Feferi is a training heiress, Gamzee is a drug dealer, Jade and Rose work with Terezi, Kanaya is a dress designer, Karkat is a detective, M/M, Multi, Nepeta is a teacher, Police Drones, Sollux is a computer repair technician, Tavros is a pet shop worker, Terezi is a lawyer, This was originally a free write, Vriska is a bartender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: An AU where life on Alternia is similar to life on Earth. The human race had died before trolls existed.Sollux had forgotten his old friend's wriggling day. Now he has to pay the price.(Discontinued!! This story is stupid and old.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this WAYYY before my other HS fanfic. I'm sorta chill with posting it, so here we are!!

**February 18 (Eridan’s Hive)**

You’re now Sollux Captor.

He’s rambling again. But you couldn’t really see, with his scarf tied around your eyes, so you wouldn’t do anything with with your stupid psionics. The sound of Kanaya’s chainsaw scraping on the floor as he paces left and right, a sign that you shouldn’t utter an insult. “Cod.... damn,” He mumbles, “I did it… I really fuckin’ did it this time...”

 

And he’s talking to himself again. This was not how you wanted to waste your time. You could have been coding on your husktop. Gog fucking damn it.

 

/~\

 

**February 17 (Your Hive)**

“Hey KK,” You called to your ‘best’ friend, “You there? Pleath be there.”

 

“HEY SOLLUX, WHAT’S UP?” He yells through the speakers. It’s not that he’s angry or upset, it’s just the way he speaks.

 

“Oh my- Thank GOG. I’ve been trying to get ahold of everyone, but nobody ith picking up!”

 

“HUH, I HAVEN’T REALLY NOTICED. THIS JOB KEEPS ME REALLY BUSY, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT EVERYONE!”

 

“Oh, right. Well, FF thtopped anthwering her phone, and I need to talk to her about our wedding. I've tried calling the otherth, but they're not anthwering either..."

 

“HMM… MAYBE I SHOULD COME OVER TO YOUR PLACE. WE CAN FIND ANSWERS IF WE WORK TOGETHER. ALSO, CONGRATULATIONS!”

 

“Alright, thee you later. And thankth...”

 

/~\

 

-Knock knock-

 

You got off of your husktop and trudged to the door. A soft creak breaks the silence.

 

“HEY SOLLUX,” Your friend greeted himself, tipping his light brown hat, “MAY I COME IN?”

 

“Yeth you can, KK.”

 

“PLEASE, CALL ME BY THE NAME MY LUSUS GAVE ME.” He rolled his eyes, brushing dirt off his trench coat.

 

You muttered sarcastically while making way for him to walk inside, “Thorry Karkat.”

 

“NOT A PROBLEM,” He grins, taking a step inside your slightly messy hive, stepping in mind honey and wires, “SO TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?”

 

“The lath perthon I talked to wath FF.” He glares at you, until you corrected yourself. “Feferi, I mean.”

 

Karkat wrote on his little notepad, with a Signless-themed pen. “WE SHOULD START WITH HER. LET’S GO TO HER PLACE... BUT FIRST THINGS FIRST, CAN I GET SOMETHING TO EAT?”

 

/~\

 

**February 18 (Eridan’s Hive)**

 

“Haha! That’s a GREAT idea!”

 

“ED,” You whined, “I’m... thorry. I wath being thtupid, I promith I wouldn’t do it again-”

 

He slams his fists on a table, the sound startles you. “LIAR!” He slaps you and grabs you by your shirt, “You dirty friend stealer! A…” You hear his voice breaking a little bit, “A fuckin’ traitor!” It grunts as he throws you back into your chair.

 

/~\


	2. -

**February 17 (Feferi’s Hive)**

 

“UGH,” Karkat groaned as he took a look at Feferi’s water bowl hive, “I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN.”

 

“Tho now what?”

 

“LETS JUST LOOK AROUND HER HIVE FROM WHERE WE ARE.”

 

You both did so, for a couple of minutes. He pauses and stares at something in horror. “HOLY FUCK…”

 

“What ith it?” You lisp, looking at what it was. The creature was Feferi’s lusus. The Gl’bgolyb. Karkat walked closer to the giant fishbowl to get a better look. “IT’S DEAD.”

 

“Huh, but how?” You ask. Karkat points at the Gl’bgolyb and tells you that the water is polluted with fuschia blood, something REALLY BAD must have happened. Using your psionics, you and Karkat got to the top of the fish bowl, careful to not slip and fall into the water.

 

“DEAR GOG, WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS…? IT’S MURDER.” Millions of cuttlefish and two horse-like creatures floated at the top of the water, a sign of death. You moved the dead animals out of the way, and got a bit of a better view of the Gl’bgolyb. It was shot by something powerful…

 

“I remember FF thaid that ED alwayth fed her luthuth. Do you think he knowth what happened?”

 

“WELL-”

 

Just as the detective was about to speak, something in fishbowl exploded, shattering it the glass. Quickly, you grabbed onto Karkat and used your psionics to lift him up along with you. The fishbowl’s cracks slowly spread throughout the glass, until the entire thing collapsed, fuchsia tinted water splashed everywhere. The Gl’bgolyb’s lifeless wet body flopped down on the broken glass, along with Feferi’s horses and cuttlefish.

 

“OH MY GOG…”

 

/~\

 

**February 17 (Serket Street)**

 

“ERIDAN,” Karkat spoke in his phone as he and you rushed down the street, “HEY YOU THERE? IF YOU ARE, GIVE ME A CALL. I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU.”

 

….

 

-RING! RING!-

 

The sound on an old timey phone ring. Karkat’s favorite detective; Troll Sherlock Holmes, had the same ringtone on his cellphone.

 

“Hey Kar, w-were you really w-worried about me? Like, really cared?”

 

“WHAT? OF COURSE! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?”

 

“In my hiv-ve…”

 

“ALRIGHT, SOLLUX AND I ARE COMING OVER, IS THAT FINE WITH YOU?”

 

Long pause. Through speaker line, you both can hear small rustling of sound before he answered, “Yeah, sure.”

 

“GREAT, SEE YOU IN A BIT.”

 

/~\

 

**February 18 (Eridan’s Hive)**

 

“Get up Sol,” Eridan said, his tone of voice was monotonous, “I hav-ven’t got all day.”

 

“Hnnph? What the.. What the f-f-fuck did you do??”

 

“Damn calm yourself,” He said, sounding a bit worried, “I haven’t killed him... yet.” He removed your blindfold/his scarf off your head, a flood of light and color came suddenly, forcing you to squint at first. “Truly sorry for that.”

 

Karkat was knocked out cold, not tied to anything like you are. Now that you could see, you attempted to use your psionics, but all you did was waste energy. “Oh Sol… You look adorable w-when you struggle.” That sentence made you stop cold, violet tinted dark eyes glare back at you with a mix of anger and sadness. He brushes his pastel colored clothes and turns away. He sighs, “In all honesty, I felt like I needed to do this. It’s been goin’ on for a w-while, and this got your attention. So now-w I can finally talk to you and… get this off my chest.” You bit your tongue and listened. “Do you remember… That Nov-vember w-when w-we got to see the stars together?”

 

What? He’s completely lost it. When have you done that? The highblood could see your confusion, and took a deep breath. then started looking for something on the ground. “It w-was a great time, you really helped me break out of my shell that day.”

 

/~\


	3. --

**February 17 (Eridan’s Hive)**

 

You press the button by the side of the door. Nothing happens until…

 

“Hey guys,” Eridan slowly opens the door, the hinges on the door was suffering, “W-What seems to be the problem?”

 

He’s wearing his painter’s smock, splatters of (almost) all the colors of the rainbow stained on it, a bit of cobalt blue was streaked on his face.

 

“Hey Fithdick.” You hissed, assuming the splash of colors were just paint.

 

The artist groans, “I thought I told you to not call me that.”

 

“I can call you whatever I want.”

 

He sighs, “Come in, you tw-wo, before the angels get you.”

 

Karkat steps in before you did, admiring the paintings on the walls.

 

“WOW ERIDAN, YOU’RE QUITE THE ARTIST. I’D BUY ONE IF I HAD MONEY ON ME RIGHT NOW.”

 

“Thanks… I put a TUNA of effort into em’! I guess that’s not enough for other trolls…” He looks down in disappointment, Karkat looks a bit gloomed as well. You can’t handle this atmosphere.

 

“Umm, c’mon KK let’th jutht athk him quethtionth now.”

 

“OH... RIGHT! ERIDAN, HAVE YOU SEEN THE THE OTHERS LATELY? LIKE-”

 

“No,” The artist responded in a quickly, “Hav-ven’t really seen anyone lately. I stopped goin’ outside.”

 

“THAT’S NOT VERY HEALTHY.”

 

He shrugs, “Doesn’t really matter. Do you know-w w-where ev-verone is?”

 

“We wouldn’t be here if we knew where they were, dumbath.”

 

“Right…” Eri whispered, cursing under his breath, “I can help you find ‘em, if that’s okay w-with you…”

 

“YEAH ALRIGHT, THAT’S GREAT! THE MORE THE MERRIER!”

 

/~\


	4. ---

_**Eridan Ampora** . He was your first best friend ever since you were a wriggler. Even when you both got older and out of your cocoons, you still talked to each other. How could you forget such a great friend? Well, little  **Miss Serket** surely made you forget. _

 

_Alas, before she brainwashed you, Eridan always depended on you for confidence. He was a bit shy for a highblood, but he was creative and a loyal friend. He could have been capable of being more than an artist if he knew how to communicate with others. Giving eye contact, knowing when is the right time to talk louder or softer, act like you’re listening, being polite at the right moment, the main things for a gentletroll. But of course you weren’t there to help and Feferi did nothing to help him, except pointing out that he needed to better himself. _

 

_ November came by and Eridan invited you to a museum. Your stomping lusus let you go, with some boondollars. The both of you went, learning about the extinct species called humans. Their culture was different than the old troll culture. Now, half of troll culture was inherited by human culture. Like making laws, police drones instead of pailing drones, hospitals, and schools. Human history never interested you, but it was so amazing to him. _

 

_ “Humans didn't exactly hav-ve a lusus,” He started, his cute stutter still stood out to you, “They had much older humans to take care of them. They go to school, get jobs like w-we do.” _

_ “Thatth thorta cool,” You responded, trying to sound interested. _

 

_ “Mmm,” The highblood nodded in agreement, “I’ll be right back.” _

 

_ “Take your time!” You yell as he makes his way to the restrooms. Now you had time to think… But nah, you ran to the gift shop. Everything varied from dragon stuffed animals, poisonous pink liquid, clown makeup, pupa pan cards, and much more. You had enough money for one thing. It’ll not be for you, of course. _

 

_ “Hello there!” The female cashier chirped cheerfully, “What’Cha lookin’ for?” _

 

_ “Hello…” You waved, “Just looking for thomething.” The cashier's had two front teeth poking out, she crawled out of her stand, falling on the ground. You scoot out of the way, a bit freaked out by her bizarre behavior. _

 

_ “OuChie! Ssorry about that,” She exclaimed, rubbing her head, “You know, I have the perfeCt idea for a gift… For yoursself.” _

 

_ “H-Huh,” You wheezed, “Alright.” It’s probably wise to not ask about her… Face. _

 

_ She responded, “Come on, I’ll show you.” Her paws go through a bag she was holding, “Here, it’s an old gift... But humanss loved pretty glowy thingss! In faCt, everyone lovess glowy thingss!” _

 

_ She gives you a glowing locket. It’s in a shape of a heart and shines a pretty blue. This one was different from all the other lockets in the shop. “Wow… Thankth…” _

 

_ “No problem! Oh.. Uhh...I think ssomeone is looking for you…” _

 

_ “Oh thit! How much ith it?” _

 

_ “How muCh do you have?” You slammed all of your money on the stand. She takes it... _

 

_ “Thank you, have a niCe day!” _

 

_ You stormed out of the store and bumped into something. _

 

_ “W-What the hell??” Eridan whined, sprawled on the floor. Your face got really warm. _

 

_ “Thorry ED.” You apologize, holding your hand out to help him. He grabs your hand and takes his attention to the locket in your other hand. _

 

_ “W-What’s that?” _

 

_ “Oh! Uh… It’th for you.” _

 

_ “.... R-Really?!” His stuttering was getting constant now, he’s blushing too. _

 

_ “Yeah." _

 

_ “W-What are you doin’..?” _

 

_ Trying hard not to faint, “Will you… Be my matethprit?” With the locket in hand, you held it infront of him. _

 

_ “I…” He mumbled, grabbing the locket,  “Yes...!” _

 

**|-|-|-|-|_|-|-|-|-|**


	5. ----

**February 17 (Leijon Lane)**

 

After some time... you, Eridan, and Karkat were hunting down your friends.

 

Surprisingly, you all found Gamzee in a dumpster. You know, that clown who gets money off the leftover drugs he finds. It’s surprising, for them. Gamzee had been on the run ever since Karkat threatened to arrest him for selling a controlled substance, despite being his friend. To say, it wasn't exactly a shock for you. He’d been asking you to hack into systems in order to talk with others, so no one can track him down. Yeah, you’re that good at hacking. But if Karkat found out or suspected, he’d arrest your ass quickly. So you kept your fangy mouth closed.

 

“GAMZEE?! WHAT THE FUCK, WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?”

 

“HeY KaRbRo, It’S BeEn aWhIlE HaSn't iT?” Gamzee slurs.

 

“ANSWER THE QUESTION FIRST BEFORE WE GREET.”

 

“HeHeHe... SoRrY, i _wAs_ hAnGiNg wItH TaVbRo. Ya KnOw?”

 

“NO, I DIDN’T.  IF I DID, YOUR ASS WOULD’VE BEEN IN A CELL.”

 

“WhOoPs.”

 

“Aw-w it’s so great to see you again Gam,” Eridan interrupted, his attitude was all fluffy, “How-w’s it been?”

 

“I'Ve bEeN MoThErFuCkInG GrEaT. ”

 

“Hey, did you send me some sopor cupcakes?” Eridan asks.

 

“No I dIdN’t.”

 

“DID YOU EAT THEM?!”

 

“No,” Eridan’s left fin twitched, “I w-wasn’t that hungry…”

 

“THANK GOG. I DON’T WANT YOU TO BE AN ADDICT LIKE HIM.”

 

“Oh, ThAt WaSn’T vEry Nice.”

 

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK.”

 

“HmM…” Gamzee’s eyes averted, “HaVe AnY oF YoU gUyS sEeN tAvBrO? I SaW hIm tHiS mOrNiNg, I’m GeTtInG MoThErFuCkInG wOrRiEd, He’S bEeN mIsSiNg FoR aWhIlE...”

 

“NO.”

 

“Thorry.” You shake your head.

 

“I hav-ven’t seen anyone, expect you all.”

 

He sighs, mumbling “MoThErFuCkEr” over and over again, panicking a little. Pitiful, really.

 

“COME ON, WE’RE GETTING NOWHERE IF WE STAY HERE AND TALK. LET’S FIND THOSE ASSFUCKS.”


	6. -----

**February 18 (Eridan’s Hive)**

 

“You’re cruel.” You hissed loudly.

 

“You’re a filthy traitor,” Eridan growls back, settling a cloche to a table, revealing it, Feferi’s decapitated head, “I can stop w-wastin' time and kill you already.” He takes out Karkat's sickle and stabbed the sharp point of it through her skull, without hesitation. You scream as you hear the loud cracking sound.

 

Gasping and looking away from your dead fiancée, you stared right at Eridan, “... What d-did you do to KK?”

 

He sickly twirls her long and fluffy hair with blood covered fingers, “He’ll be fine. For now-w. Just a couple more sugar doses, and he’s gonna know-w true sufferin’.”

 

“...” A tear rolls down your cheek. Youre so frustrated that you've let yourself be so weak in front of him. He laughs at you, covering his fingers in Feferi's blood, and slides them across your face, while he sings the human's, "Happy Birthday" song.

 

"Happy birthday to me," He sings, painting something on your face, "Happy Birthday, Ampora! Happy birthday to me! Sing w-with me."

 

"No!"

 

"Sing!" He pulls your bangs.

 

Sobbing, you ~~sing~~ scream along with him, "H-Happy birthday to y-you...!"

 

/~\


	7. Chapter 2

You are now ****Eridan Ampora**.**

 

**January 2 (Your Hive)**

 

You’re the descendant of the crazed **Orphaner Dualscar**. He was a black with a grand pirate and he was well respected. For a while. For some unknown reasons, a lot the landwellers had been culled off. The Signless, despite being torn over the death of the Disciple, still fought for equality and won. But he didn’t stick around long enough to watch it blossom. He was hunted down and shot. Her Imperious Condescension, was somehow moved by the the events and attempted to get a word with the Signless. She was too late. Eventually the **Orphaner**  attempted and almost succeeded at culling her. He was forked through the chest, last minute. The rest that were alive, worked with Condy. Nobody remembers what happened to them, after a while.

 

Amporas were an angry family line. They always hold grudges, and always sought out for revenge. It was like they were hatched to cull. To put it this way… Amporas were lean, mean, culling machines. But you didn’t want to be seen as a genocidal maniac like your past ancestor was. You were different. So, you restrained your anger and melted it into sadness. Despite that, everyone knows what you are. They tend to stay away from you. So you never really got a chance to talk to others or know how to react. There was only your lusus, who you would later on know, would be fed to the Gl’bgolyb days before your wriggling day.

 

Now you may be thinking, “Why don’t they kill the Amporas?”

 

It’s simply because they were used to fight wars. They weren’t treated very nicely. Therefore, they acted in such a manner just because they were having a bad day. No quadrants. There was no way that could happen. Dualscar was probably the only one who had one troll in a quadrant.

 

But then there was Sollux. He was your first flushed crush. You two stuck together since you both hatched. Sure, he had his lisp, and a strange personality… But his flaws attracted you. His lisp was adorable and his personality was fine to you. He was amazing, the only one who was nice to you. But could he like you? Like, in a flushed way?? Despite the awful things that the past Amporas' did?

 

You’d have to confess soon. Restraining more feelings wouldn’t be very healthy for you. But you’d have to plan the hangout just right.

 

The great news is that he was flushed for you too, the bad news is that it didn’t last long. You lay on the ground and rethink that embarrassing day.

 

_**|-|-|-|-|_|-|-|-|-|** _

 

_“Sol?” You looked at him scared, “W-What the heck has gotten into you?”_

_“Me?! How dare you touch me, you murderer!!”_

_“W-what? I’v-ve nev-ver killed anyone!”_

_His eyes fire up and blast you, sending you crashing into the wall of his hive, “I’m calling the copth!”_

_You were crying like a little wiggler. Weak, pathetic, and stupid. Your right eye hurts like crazy. In fear, you watched him as he called the police, stating that he was being “harassed by an Ampora”. With tears in your eyes, you ran out of his hive in fear of being annihilated by a police drone. You tried to stop talking to him. But he kept insulting you, calling you a rapist, hacking you so you couldn't make money. That was just the tip of the iceberg. You had a bruised eye. He broke your glasses. He almost broke your rib cage._

_Such a traitor. You didn’t know what to do. The first feeling you got from this, was anger. Father had to calm you down in the fear of dying. What else could you do? You didn’t want this. Why did you have to live to suffer because of the actions of your past ancestors? It was unfair._

_You never really talked to anyone after that._

 

_**|-|-|-|-|_|-|-|-|-|** _


	8. -

_Remember._

 

_Because it taught you a very valuable lesson._

 

**AG: Hey Eridan! ::::)**

 

_Vriska. One of your friends that aren't afraid of you._

 

**CA: oh hey vvris**

**AG: I've got a 8it of a pro8lem, and i'm hoping you could help me?**

**CA: you knoww me ill alwways be here to help you**

**AG: Thanks!!!!!!!!**

**AG: Just meet me at the place that i'm linking you to.**

**AG: [link]**

**CA: sure alright**

**CA: wwhat did you evven do this time**

**AG: You'll see when you get there.**

 

_Huh. You wonder what she did. You grab your hooded jacket and walk to a transporter._

 

/~\

 

_Haha. Try to forget what happened to you ALMOST worked. Emphasis on ALMOST. It was cold out, you remember. It was dark, too. You check your phone to see if this was the right place. Yep. It is. But where is she? It's a dark alley, some trash were scattered around for where you could see. Ugh, you hate the damn rubbish. At least it isn't in the water..._

 

_"ACK--!" You choked, being blind folded by something. Should've worn your glasses._

 

_"Scream, and I'll bite yer neck off. Got it?"_

 

_You whimper in response, he drags you deeper into the alley._

 

_"Ya should know better than to stray deep in our territory, A‎rachnids."_

 

_"W-What? I'm not-"_

 

_"Shut up!" He says, tying the blindfold on you and pushing you into the unknown._

 

_"Hahah," Another male's voice rang, "Can't believe you got'em! Let's teach him a lesson on what we do to highbloods! Us lowbloods have powers that you can't fight off!"_

 

_"W-Wait, but w-what did I do?!"_

 

_You hear a clack of metal, and heavy breathing lowbloods grabbing you by the arms and legs, pinning you down to the dirty ground._

 

_"W-"_

 

_Someone grabs the loops of your jeans and yanks them down. You've been raised to know what's coming next. You struggled to be released from these trolls. Then down goes your boxers. You're too weak, and too late. The bucket is put aside._

 

_"Stop struggling and I'll be done with you quickly. Be happy that I'm willing to fuck an ugly-ass Ampora."_

 

_..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

You wish to forget everything. You can still feel the pain he left in you, and your pants had been stained with his color.


	9. --

**January 20 (Outside your Hive)**

 

Painting always helps you calm down and forget. It also helps you get a boonbuck or two. You strayed enough distance from your hive to make a painting of it, with the angels and all. Obviously you’d have to kill some, and their dead corpses are uselessly there. So, you often paint with their blood. Their blood didn’t taste half bad, it's not poisonous either, like your lead paints you ingested one time to attempt suicide.

 

Today you were painting as per usual. The only difference was that you tried face painting earlier and were too proud to clean it off. But no paint could cover up your violet bruised eye. Well, at least it’s fading. For a while you noticed a strange… Thing, wash upshore. Letting the painting dry, you grabbed the Ahab’s Crosshairs and walked over to check out what it was.

 

Pink liquid was everywhere, dying the sand surrounding the thing. It was the last thing you’d expect.

 

Company.

 

“Hello?” You whispered, poking the girl with your rifle, “Are you okay?” Nothing yet. Assuming she’s dead, you picked up the dead troll and put her near the door of your hive. Then ran for your art supplies and painting. Once inside your hive, the items were placed on your desk, and you picked up the fuschia blood, but for safe measure before draining her blood, checked for a pulse.

 

… A small beat.

 

She was alive. You tried everything you could to help her. The female troll rested quietly on your couch, while you play around with angel’s blood, finger painting on your less dominant hand. She wakes up a bit afterwards, surprised at your painted and bruised face along with the fuschia blood on you.

 

“Oh hey you’re up. In know-w this may seem strange right now-w, but I promise I'm not interested in v-violence."

 

It later was a start of a moirallegiance, 

 

And slight nostalgia.

 

/~\

 

**February 1 (Your Hive)**

 

**CC: )(-E-E-EY -ERIFIN!! 38D**

 

Your heart flutters when you saw her oh-so familiar text.

 

**CA: hey fef**

**CA: anyfin neww happen**

**CC: Nofin muc)(!**

**CC: Actually, I need to talk to you about somet)(ing R-E-ELY IMPORTANT!!**

 

Huh. You liked important. You’ve never had anything important to talk about. Or something like that.

 

**CA: alright**

**CA: wwhat is it**

**CC: It’s about us.**

**CC: It’s been a long time and t)(ings c)(ange.**

**CC: Somefin big is tuna )(appen!**

**CC: But somefin is )(olding me back! 38(**

 

Oh gosh, this does sound serious. You panic despite not knowing what might happen.

 

**CA: oh codness**

**CA: wwhats holdin you back**

**CA: ill be sure to to stop it**

**CC: It’s us.**

**CC: I’m sorry -Eridan!**

**CA: wwhat**

 

She ditches you mid-trolling. You wheeze very loudly, and just assume she’s playing with you. Gosh, her playing was cute. Your flushed feelings for her grew a slight bit, kicking your artistic side awake. Awhile ago, you worked hard on painting a full body portrait of her with her trident and cuttlefish. So much color, so much work. Almost gone crazy from the lead paint going through your head, but it was well worth it. You loved her. So much, you wanted to confess as passionately as the last guy who…

 

Well, he’s long gone. Your plan was to go out for food with her, show her the painting, and confess. She couldn’t say no to that, right? You certainly wouldn’t. It’s big risk, but you feel that you’re going on the right path to having a relationship you’ve always dreamed of having.

 

/~\


	10. ---

**February 5 (Peixes Palace)**

 

There she was. In the blue grass with her phone, seemingly waiting for something or someone. Hesitating at first, you walked slowly to her, so nervous you’re sweating. Closer, closer…

 

Aaaand you hid into the blue bushes. Cod damn it you’re a fucking wimp. Sighing, you were about to get out of the bushes and run to her, until…

 

“Hey Sollux! I got your text! WHat was so important tHat you needed to call me for?”

 

What?! No. Please no. This can’t be happening...

 

Sollux walked up to her, kneeling down with a small box in his hands, but when he opened the box...

 

Everything crumbled. Your eyes stung, bloodpumper ached, and your head throbbed.

 

"We've... Been together for thweepth, and I thought-"

 

Crying silently, you grabbed your painting and ran off to the comfort of your hive. So stupid, to think that you would ever be happy with someone. You’re an **AMPORA**. And Amporas don’t deserve to be happy. Don’t deserve love. They deserve to die. And now you’re too ashamed to show your face out in public. Not only that, you know they’ll be with each other A LOT. She won’t have time to be with yo-

 

**February 5 (Your Hive)**

 

Wait a second.

 

**CC: It’s been a long time and t)(ings c)(ange.**

**CC: Somefin big is tuna )(appen!**

**CC: But somefin is )(olding me back! 38(**

 

No. No. No. NO!

 

**CC: It’s us.**

**CC: I’m sorry -Eridan.**

 

… She did NOT just…

 

**CA: feferi peixes**

**CA: answwer me noww**

**CC: )(u)(?**

**CC: O)(! Sorry -Erifin!**

**CC: It’s just t)(at…**

**CC: I’m getting married.**

**CC: Wit)( t)(e most wonderful guy I )(ave ever met!**

**CA: fef**

**CA: wwhat about me**

**CC: Like I said, I’m sorry.**

**CC: I t)(ink it is not necessary for me to be your moirail anymore.**

**CA: wwhoa**

**CA: wwait**

**CA: wwhat**

**CC: 38(**

**CC: In order to be in an uncut marriage, I )(ave to let you go.**

**CC: But!**

**CC: We can be just...**

**CC: Normal friends! 38D**

 

....

 

You've never known how fast you can type on the keyboard.

 

**CA: AHAHAHAHAHAH**

**CA: wwoww**

**CA: i cant believve ivve been so fuckin STUPID**

**CC: 38O**

**CC: -Eridan! You just cursed!**

**CA: i did and it feels AMAZIN**

**CA: i guess i dont havve to wworry about your sorry OH SO FUCKIN ROYAL ASS gettin hurt again**

**CA: AND YOU**

**CA: CAN GO AND FEED YOUR OWN GOD DAMN LUSUS**

**CA: because im done**

 

There was a long pause.

 

**CC: Done wit)( w)(at…?**

**CA: livvin**

**CA: huntin**

**CA: forcin myself not to get angry at you**

**CC: -Eridan, wait.**

**CA: NO**

**CA: FUCK YOU**

**CA: AND YOUR MATESPRIT**

**CA: OR WWHATEVVER THEY ARE**

**CA: you both are SO dead to me**

**CA: you bubbly bitch**

 

Steamed, you stopped trolling her and CALMLY closed your husktop. Then, slammed your fists on the desk and sobbed your eyes out until you fell asleep.

 

/~\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This AU was original named "RainbowDayStuck".
> 
> I know, soooo creative.


	11. ----

**February 9 (Your Hive)**

 

Your pet your Seahorse Father’s head while it lays on your lap, sleeping peacefully while you watched him. Everything was all calm and fluffy until…

 

-CRASH-

 

“My door!” You screamed, waking up Father Seahorse. Getting a better look, it was a silhouette of a police drone with a fish net. “No… No, no, no, no! You can’t do this, not today!”

 

Ignoring your whining, the drone got closer to Father, about to kill him with those huge, hands of death. Desperately, you grabbed two of your biggest wands/sticks  and attempted to stab the drone with them. It uses its claws to slash your stomach, giving time for Father to escape. The drone runs after him, leaving you to bleed on the ground. You stare at your bleeding body before slowly getting up and trudging to the transporter.

 

/~\

 

Pressing your face on the glass of Feferi’s fish bowl, you watched as Father was brutally eaten by the Gl’bgolyb. The sight was awful, but…

 

You couldn’t really shed anymore tears. The feeling was numb, but the wounds hurt like hell. There was nothing you could really do now, except to stop your bleeding.

 

/~\

 

**February 16 (Kanaya’s Hive)**

“Hey Kan,” You chiped with forced happiness, “Can w-we talk for a bit?”

 

“Eridan, As Much As I Love Having Little Chats With You, I Am A Little Busy At The Moment.” She responds, sewing large pieces of cloth together.

 

“I know-w how-w important your time is, but I really need someone to open up to-”

 

“If You Know How Important My Time Is You Would Leave Me Right Now.”

 

Anger rose from your chest and warmed your cheeks as she walked into another room for supplies. You growled silently, digging your nails into your less dominant arm. Then, there it was. Kanaya’s lipstick, hidden under her desk. She must have dropped it or something. Of course you took it and inspected it. A long time ago, she slayed an awful octopus lusus in a chainsaw beauty, and when she was done, it shifted back into a simple tube of lipstick.

 

Without a second thought, you stuffed it into your sleeve. She comes back into the room with scissors and more cloth. She ignores you, and you angrily cussed her out and broke one of her windows. You swiftly escaped from the scene, thanking god that you don't wear your stupid cape anymore. She’s gonna sue, you can feel it.

 

You study the lipstick, taking notes in your sketchbook. With a tap and click, the lipstick turned into a beautifully polished white chainsaw with black teeth. It doesn’t take a troll Einstein to work a chainsaw. It was pretty awesome, having that thing in your hands. You felt pretty badass. So you’ll just hang onto it until Kanaya realizes it’s gone and asks you for it. Oh, and how could you forget?

 

It’s going to be your wriggling day soon.

 

/~\

 

**February 17 (Your hive)**

 

As much as you love the idea of throwing those festive, “parties”, nobody would really go. Plus, you don’t want others to point out your UGLY paintings.

 

So, no party. But what would really brighten your day? If somebody wished you a “Happy Wriggling Day, Eridan!” or at least flash a smile at you.

 

You’ve got nothing. Nothing but a box of sopor slime cupcakes. You didn’t go to get food in long time, and you were starving. But sopor? Sigh. You eat them anyways. Be thankful that you got something.

 

**TA: hey fii2hdiick.**

 

… You forgot to block him?

 

**CA: wwhat do you wwant**

**TA: ff told me you called her a biitch**

**TA: i diidnt liike that very much.**

**CA: sorry last time i checked youre not my lusus**

**CA: so you can just go awway**

**TA: hehe youre 2uch a fuckiing lo2er**

**TA: rapii2t2 like you 2houldn’t even exii2t**

 

… eating through your the one more cupcake in the box, you feel pretty strange.

 

**CA: listen here captor i havve nevver EVVER raped ANYONE**

**CA: it is a horrible THING and howw dare you accuse me of bein a rapist**

**TA: becau2e that'2 what you are!**

**TA: no one will ever love you, and you know you have two reproduce or you'll diie a lonely LO2ER.**

**TA: but you know what?**

**TA: ed do everyone a favor**

**TA: and fuckiing choke your2elf wiith that 2tupiid 2carf of your2.**

 

Oh cod. It’s come to that. You ran your fingers up your neck, finding the glowing locket that gave you so many good memories. Sollux's confession, your first date with him, first kiss... And in sheer anger, you ripped it from your body and threw it on the ground. Beads flew everywhere and the glow faded. You've cried so many times, but this time felt different. 

 

You giggled to yourself.

 

And you're crying.

 

The giggling got worse and turned into full-on laughter.

 

Wiping the tears off your face, you grabbed the tube of lipstick. Sure, you want to kill that stupid Captor. But no. That would be too easy, less fun really. You turn your head and see the old portrait of Feferi, gathering dust. Turning the chainsaw on, you ran and sliced through it. Then stomped on it, still laughing like a manic. You've completely lost it, and you kinda like it.

 

It’s time to pay Feferi a visit.

 

/~\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah that's funny because his lusus is dead.


	12. ----

**February 17 (Your hive)**

 

_It's sad that you forgot how you killed Feferi. But you do remember her head came off first._

_You took her head instead of the rest of her body. Because, something told you it would be a nice trophy. And now you'll hide it._

_You washed the blood off your hands and typed on your husktop quickly. You simply said that you'd give your friends some money if they came over to your hive and celebrated your wriggling day._

_But that's where you had a super GREAT plan._

_Bake a cake. Make it... Fuchsia. And put something special in it for your SPECIAL friends. Dress up in pastel. It'll be super cute._

_Vriska was the first to come. Some nerve she had. Does she even remember that she texted you into lowblooded rapists?_

_"Heeeeeeeey Eridan!"_

_"Hi. Sit and wait for the rest, please." You can feel one of your fins twitch._

_"Eridan, can we talk about what happened last time?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't w-want to."_

_"But-"_

_The transporter flashes._

_"AC walks to her furriends and greets herself!"_

_"Greetings."_

_"HellO."_

_Nepeta, Equius, and Aradia. Wow, life is great. Here comes Tavros. Oooh! You're going to have the best party ever!_

_You kept the tube of lipstick in your sleeves. You calmly talked to your friends, watched some movies, and ate cake. Everyone ate at least a spoonful. That's good._

_Perfect even._

_"AC is curling up for her -yawn- small cat nap!"_

_"Ugh, Eriiiiiiiidan what did you do to the fooooooood?"_

_Tavros fell on top off Vriska, his face on her back._

_Aradia was perfectly fine. You panic internally, before seeing that everyone else had slept._

_"That's fine." You whisper._

_"What?" Aradia asks, tilting her head._

_Without much thought, you took out the lipstick and shifted it into a chainsaw. Aradia is texting very quickly on her phone._

_"Ugh. You're such a party pooper," You turn on the chainsaw, "Fuckin' stop."_

_/~\_


	13. Chapter 3

**February 18 (Eridan’s Hive)**

 

You are now **Sollux Captor**.

 

You watch silently as Eridan binds Karkat’s arms behind his back with the leftover rope of Terezi's nooses. Must have been a gift. MAYBE.

 

“Eri-”

 

“Shut up.”

        

“But-”

 

“Shut. Up.”

 

Frustrated, you scream as you uselessly try to flail your bounded arms and legs. He quickly runs over to you and hits your head, making you bite your tongue until it bleeds. “You’re gonna to fuckin’ regret that.” He growls, then proceeds to continue tying Karkat up.

 

“Why did you do thith? He didn’t do thit to you.”

 

“And do I care? No. I don’t.”

 

Eridan mumbled a bit before sitting back down on the table, next to dead Feferi. He hums while painting something on the table with her blood.

 

“You know-w your death w-would hav-ve meant nothin’ to her,” He hissed, “She takes your pow-wers w-when you die.”

 

You scoff, “How would you know?”

 

He glares. You huff loudly.

 

“Eridan?”

 

“Yes, Sol?”

 

“How long do I have to thtay here?”

 

“Until Kar w-wakes up. It shouldn’t take long.”

 

“Where’th Gamzee?”

 

“If I knew-w, I’d kill him.”

 

“Why didn’t you do it earlier?”

 

“Because I’m fuckin’ STUPID.” He hissed, leaving with Karkat's hat.

 

/~\

 

Just as you were about to fall asleep, a pair of clubs hitting glass wakes you right up.

 

“Give me thome thleep for the LOVE OF BEETH!”

 

“AwW, CoMe oN MoThErFuCkEr i’M JuSt tRyInG To hElP YoU AnD KaRbRo.” The juggalo says as he crawls through the window. Some angels seemed to gotten him, his face was scratched up and bleeding.

 

“Gamzee! Thank gog you’re here-"

 

"SsShHH..." After he’s inside the building, he scrambles to you and cuts the rope.

 

“G-GAMZEE?"

 

"mOtHeRfuCkER," Gamzee mumbles, as he finishes and grabs your arm, "LeT's Go."

 

"But we can't jutht leave him here!" You yelled at him, jerking your arm away from him.

 

"GAMZEE PLEASE, I'M SORRY! I-I WON'T ARREST YOU...!"

 

Eridan opens his room door and looks completely shocked to see you free and Gamzee there.

 

"W-What the?!"

 

Gamzee grabs your hand and runs to the transporter. 

 

"Karkat!!"

 

"tHeRe'S no tImE!"

 

"WAAAAIT!!" Karkat screamed, desperately moving on the ground, "DON'T-"

 

And just like that, you and Gamzee were transported away. Eridan didn't even run after you. 

 

You caught a glimpse of Eridan before you disappeared with the blue light of the teleporter.

 

He gave such a smug look.

 

/~\


	14. -

**February 25 (Your Hive)**

 

Gamzee rejected the idea of calling the drones. But he was more scared of Eridan than the police. So you win the argument. You called Terezi and broke the news. Then called Jaadee, Roslin, Davean, and Johnus. 

 

They're Karkat's coworkers and close friends.

 

Poor Terezi and Davean. They both broke down crying after knowing Karkat might be dead.

 

"But! He might NOT Be dead!" Jaadee says, "We might Be aBle to save him, if we act quickly!!"

 

The police drones were searching for days… Eridan was still missing. His hive was a mess, and they've found many jars of blood, hidden. They couldn't find the corpses.

 

Not even Feferi's.

 

After hours of questioning, you could finally relax at your hive along with Gamzee. Phone rings multiple times. You leave it all to voicemail. Phone dings. You check the text.

 

**CA: you knoww its pretty damn stupid to havve a phone if you dont use it**

**TA: oh my gog**

**TA: YOU.**

**CA: hahaha missed me solly**

**CA: i SHORELY missed you**

**CA: and noww im truly an ampora**

**CA: thanks for that**

**TA: you're thankiing me?**

**TA: you're fuckiing crazy.**

**CA: im not crazy**

**CA: its just in my BLOOD**

**CA: oh by the wway**

**CA: karkitty is still alivve**

**TA: OH MY GOG.**

**CA: yes**

**TA: prove iit**

**CA: [11469247.PNG]**

 

You gasp at the picture. It's a selfie of Eridan with blindfolded Karkat. The detective's nose was bleeding. Eridan was wearing Feferi's crown.

 

**TA: what diid you do two kk?!**

**CA: sugar doses swweetheart**

**CA: 3;D**

**TA: you have 2ome nerve two u2e that face.**

**CA: he had some nervve to not help me catch my rapist**

**CA: so noww wwere evven**

 

You paused.

 

**TA: you've been raped?**

**CA: lots has happened actually**

**CA: my lusus is dead**

**CA: you took fef from me**

**CA: ivve been forced to havve rough sex with a lowblood**

**CA: kar didnt help me catch the damn bastard**

**CA: you fuckin BROKE my heart**

**CA: i just wwant to get evven wwith you**

**CA: and evveryone else**

 

You stared in disbelief. 

 

**CA: wwe wwere friends sol**

**CA: howw could you forget me**

 

Wait...

 

_YETH! We we were!_

 

**TA: ed**

**TA: do you...**

**TA: 2tiill have the locket?**

**CA: no**

**CA: you told me to go kill myself wwhy the fuck wwould i after that**

**CA: oh wwell**

**CA: im goin to kill kar noww**

**CA: byeeeee**

**TA: WAIIT ED DON'T**

 

He's gone.

 

/~\


	15. --

You’re now **ERIDAN AMPORA**.

 

**February 25 (Outside your Hive)**

 

Karkat screams loudly as you drag him to the seashore. He struggles along the sand, grunting and crying.

 

“Fuckin’ stop. You’re only w-wastin’ your energy.” You groan, opening a box, and taking out the syringe and bottle.

 

“I-I’LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP! I CAN GET YOU MONEY!”

 

"Your lies get you now-where. I w-won't need it, anyw-way."

 

"PLEASE, ERIDAN! I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE-"

 

Your neck snaps to him, then grab him closer to the water.

 

"I..." You're tired to keep your feelings bottled up, "I.. could HAV-VE had a LIFE. I w-was fuckin' raped, and you didn't do shit because, 'I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY JOB! NOBODY WILL EVER LET A FRIEND OF AN AMPORA WORK WITH OTHERS!!'."

 

The detective sobbed loudly, the sand is sticking on his face. You stick the needle into the bottle and got the liquid inside the syringe. 

 

"It's all because... I'm a fuckin' Ampora. And w-well, if that's now-w ev-veryone w-will treat me like," You grab the mutantblood by the neck, leaving some space for the needle, "I might as w-well act like one." You jabbed the needle into his neck, and injected the liquid into him. He screamed in pain, crying and hissing. Slowly, he gags up blood from having too many sugar injections. He wheezes and coughs, he's slowly dying.

 

"Oh? W-What did you say?" You sneer sadistically, dipping your fingers in his blood and painting your hand with it, "Are you... Beggin' me to kill you?"

 

He nods viciously, his body spasmed on the ground.

 

"Hmm... Nah. Not now-w. I w-want you to suffer w-what I suffered, just for a little bit~!"

 

The screaming went on, until you had gotten fed up with him. You knelt down to him and restrained him still.

 

"Bye, Karkat." You growled, biting into his neck and tearing a chunk of flesh. He stops screaming, he slows down, and became still. 

 

Bright red blood stains the golden sand. You grossly eat the flesh in your mouth and lick your lips clean. You pick him up, and threw him into the ocean. Turning away, angels stare at you.

 

They cooed and slowly flew closer, until they're arms length close. You pet a white one first. It's warm, and soft.

 

Loud sirens blared in the distance. You panic. A voice erupts,

 

_let us help you. agree to help us, and we can help you._

 

You nod your head, it lets you onto its back. You quickly latched onto it, and flew you away, along with many other angels, flying in many different directions.

 

You watch as a few attacked the police drones and police trolls.


	16. ---

**February 25 (In the Waterfall)**

 

You have no idea where the angels have taken you.

 

"W-Where are w-we?"

 

Silence.

 

It's far from your hive, and very well hidden. Many angels flew around, guarding it. Some hissed at you, before realizing the blood on your face and clothes. It was under a waterfall. How pretty.

 

The light fades away as you get deeper into this... What you assume is a waterfall cave. Nests were among the walls.

 

"Uh... Nice place you got here..."

 

Finally, you've been settled in a nest.

 

"W-What do you need me for?"

 

_guardianship._

 

"Excuse me?"

 

_we want you to guard us._

 

"But, w-why? I'v-ve killed y-"

 

_if you can kill us, you can kill anything._

 

"..."

 

_care for us, and we can help you kill the troll of double doom. in fact we can help you sought revenge properly._

 

You hesitated for a second, before agreeing. Besides, you have nothing left to do in your pathetic life. Small angels curl up next to you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hmm, you might even be an okay caretaker.


	17. ----

** March 2 (Pyrope Park) **

 

You are now  **GAMZEE MAKARA**.

 

Yesterday you received an anonymous message that somebody offered a great deal for your “Bloody Tears” drug that you made. It was like no other, so it was very expensive. Hiding your face, you wait for the mystery troll. You sat on a bench, near the wet slides. It rained, but that doesn’t stop you from money making. A hooded troll with hidden horns sat next to you, wearing a rusty red hoodie, with a dark grey scarf over their mouth and nose. They also had a strange purse with them.

 

“Hey, are you terminallyCapricious?” The mystery troll asked. They were scented of blueberries and a hint a strawberry, and spoke in a strange but somehow familiar accent.

 

“DePeNdS, wHo aRe yOu?”

 

“I’m **Cerbus**. You got my shit?”

 

Weird name and rusty red color? Yep, that’s him. “HeY NoW LiKe wE PrOmIsEd, I GiVe iT To yOu, AnD YoU PaY. rUn fRoM Me aNd i'lL ChAsE YoU.”

 

“Alright, I got it.” They mumbled, holding their hand out. You place the black bag in his hand and waited. “So… Uhh sorry, it takes me a bit to get my money.”

 

“TaKe yOuR TiMe, MoThErFuCkEr.”

 

He pauses before pulling out a tube of lipstick.

 

“It seems like I can’t find my cash. Can this do instead?”

 

“ThE MoThErF… NO. WHAT IN MOTHERFUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?”

 

“I think you’re rude for yellin’ at me like that.”

 

You captchalogue one of your clubs and threaten the troll with it. They looked scared at first, before smirking.

 

“Heheh… That’s cute! But you should hav-ve taken up on my offer.” You look into his eyes, violet, dark, and crazed, “Your blood w-would look great on my canv-vas."

 

Eridan.

 

You froze, he forcefully kicked the club out of your hands. Before the lipstick turned into a chainsaw.

 

You back away from Eridan, “HeYyYy nOw... We dOn't nEeD To gEt hOsTiLe hErE...! We'rE MoThErFuCkInG FrIeNdS, rEmEmBeR?!” You look around for something to use as a weapon.

 

“I HAV-VE no friends. AND I DON’T NEED ANY!” He yells, turning it on, and running. You were about to break a rush for it, but with a swift swing of his saw, the seadweller sliced you in half. There's pain, before dark purple blood gushed everywhere, you felt colder and everything was growing darker.

 

He however, stepped in the pool of your blood and whispered in your ear;

 

_"Say hi to Karkat for me."_

 

And just like that, you're gone.


	18. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going for the kill

You are now  **ERIDAN AMPORA.**

 

**Who needs time, now? (On the roof of Kanaya's Bouquet)**

 

And you have finally been granted a wand and ring.

 

For dedication, you wore the ring on your ring finger.

 

You have no idea what it roes for you.

 

But whatever. 

 

....

 

You wait silently for her. It's daylight, but the ring had somehow protected you from the sun's harmful rays. Your blood pumper skips a beat when you see her.

 

Kanaya Maryam.

 

So beautiful she is. Her red skirt sways along with the wind. Her black shoes make small tapping sounds when they hit the ground. Her movements are graceful, she hums softly as she opens the door to her workspace.

 

_go for it. make her pay._

 

You get down from where you were, she is already in her building. You walk to her door, looking down.

 

You cast a shadow of an Angel. 

 

-Beep Ding-

 

"I Am Sorry, But We Are Not Open Ye-"

 

The Jadeblood froze on the spot. She dropped her keys.

 

"Hey Kan."

 

"Eridan, What Are You Doing Here?"

 

"To finish my damn w-work." With a plan, you run over and wrapped your hands around her neck and squeezed. She chokes, but kicks you with a brute force. You fall onto the ground. That beautiful troll looks for her lipstick, but ends up grabbing sharp scissors from her desk.

 

_Too easy._

 

With your wand, a blast of hope hits her in the face. The scissors flies out her hand and onto the ground. 

 

She's blind. You blinded her. Tears run down her face as she tries to get up.

 

"Please Eridan! Don't Do This, I Beg Of You!"

 

Pity. She may be blind, but she faces you with those black, sightless eyes.

 

_This is wrong. You need to stop this!_

 

_Make her suffer._

 

_Stop it, stop it! You're hurting her!_

 

_Kill the bitch!_

 

_Listen to me!_

 

_No, listen to me! End it! End her! Do it! Do it!_

 

_Stop! No! No! No!_

 

The voices get louder, you walk over and put the tip of your wand to her forehead.

 

_NOOOO! STOP IT! STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!!!!_

 

And blasted her brains out.

 

The voice got quiet.

 

_You did great._


	19. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back at it again with this shit.

_ Remember.  _

 

_ You're **Sollux Captor**. _

 

_ The prince held your hand firmly, “What are you doing?” You ask him. _

 

_ “I w-wanna show-w you somethin’.” His cheeks, dusted with a slight violet color. You both walk outside to the dark of night, to the soft blue grass. Away from other trolls. He lays down, and pats the ground next to him. Of course, you lay down next to him and look at the sky. _

 

_ “Sure is w-windy today,” He spoke softly, “At least it ain’t horrible as last w-week.” _

 

_ “Yeah, I gueth. Where did you put the locket that a gave you?” _

 

_ “I’m w-wearin’ it, silly.” He pulls his scarf down to show the glowing locket. _

 

_ “Hey ED, can I wear your thcarf for a bit?” _

 

_ “Oh, alright… Are you cold?” _

 

_ “Nah, jutht wanted to wear it.” Confused, Eridan hands over his scarf. You wrap it around your neck, his scent is like a love spell… You can’t get enough of it. _

 

_ “W-Which moon is your favorite?” _

 

_ “Both. I like thingth in two.” _

 

_ “I think the pink one is beautiful.” _

 

_ “Beautiful my ath.” _

 

_ “I highly doubt that’s beautiful.” _

 

_ “Hey!” You retort, all he does is laugh so hard, he snorts. _

 

_ “Sorry. Let’s think about somethin’ else…. How-w about the stars?” _

 

_ “Meh…” _

 

_ “I think you’re a brighter star than all of ‘em, Captor.” _

 

_ Your face starts to burn with a honey yellow. “T-Thankth…” _

 

_ He inches closer, your blood pumper beats loudly in your ears, “ED…?” _

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ What were you going to do? Stop this moment? You’d regret it in the future. But… It was embarrassing, you were flushed for him. You were sure that highbloods have high standards, that they would never be in a flush quadrant with a lowblood. Guess you were wrong. This new feeling was… Strange. You two WERE together for a few sweeps. Maybe you should ask something from him. _

 

_ “I.. Uh… Fuck… Thith might be a very bad time to thay that... “ _

 

_ Eridan coughs into his shoulder, you got even more nervous than before. _

 

_ “Let me guess. You w-wanna to make out?” _

 

_ “... Y-Yeah… How did you-” _

 

_ “W-whoa…! I w-was just jokin’! Are you serious..? You w-want to do that, w-with me?!” _

 

_ “Yeth! Why are you tho nervouth?” _

 

_ His entire face was getting warmed with his violet blood, his stuttering got worse, “W-Well... There n-nothin’ I can’t do for y-you…!” _

 

_ Well, DID he agree. But he’d never exactly… been taught to do this. Still however, he tried to please you. He sits up comfortably, or at least in a position that can withstand your weight. You crawled up and straddled yourself on his lap. Then, he grabs you by the scarf and kisses you passionately as your hands got under his black shirt. _

 

_[< You already remember this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11476593/chapters/25754730)     |     Remember. >_


	20. Memory Lane

_ You and your big group of idiots searched for your friends, from their hives to their favorite places to hang out. There was nothing but thin air. IT would have gone longer if Eridan hadn’t started bullshitting. _

 

_ “Soooool!” Eridan whined, “I’m tired and hungry!!” _

 

_ “Why didn’t you eat earlier?” _

 

_ “Because I don’t hav-ve food in my hiv-ve…” _

 

_ “... Why? That’th thtupid to not have food in your hive.” _

 

_ “I w-wasn’t gettin’ money, because you hacked and shut dow-wn my art shop.” _

 

_ Oof. Okay, that kinda WAS cruel. “Fine, I gueth that ith thorta my fault-” _

 

_ “It w-was your fault! I’m broke and I w-want to fuckin’ die.” _

 

_ “CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP? I’LL FUCKING BUY YOU TWO DINNER IF YOU’LL STOP BEING A BUNCH OF NOOK STAINS, FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Karkat yelled angrily, taking off his hat. His face was bright red like a cherry. Then he sighs, “ERIDAN, WE DON’T NEED ANYMORE TROLLS MISSING. SO JUST SUCK IT UP.” _

 

_ “Yeah, w-whatev-ver.” He mumbled, rubbing his temples, “As if you v-value my life.” _

 

_[< You just remembered this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11476593/chapters/27504843)  |    Remember. > _


	21. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I still continuing this

_You watched as the highblood cut his meal with a plastic fork and knife._

 

_“Uh hey ED, you know that2 not how you eat a 2andwiich, riight?”_

 

_“I can eat it howwevver I wwant.”_

 

_“DON’T FUCKING START. JUST EAT YOUR SHIT AND REST ALREADY.” Karkat leaves you two alone to ask for a day off of work. Somebody who has a black crush on him was teasing him, making it harder for him to ask for what he wants._

 

_“Where diid Gamzee go?”_

 

_“He promised to go get us some Faygo.”_

 

_“Huh, alriight,” You say, “But he’ll take 2o LONNNNG…”_

 

_“THEN… Let’s talk. About somefin that…. Might be comin’ up…?”_

 

_Confused, you tilted your head, “Liike what?”_

 

_“Umm… A vvery AMPORTANT day! Like somefin wworth partyin’ ovver!”_

 

_It clicked. “Oh! You mean about the weddiing? Yeahhhh! IIt’2 gonna be WIILD!”_

 

_The highblood looks down in disappointment, but acts all happy anyway, “... Right! Congrats on that!”_

 

_“Thank2.”_

 

_“I-I hope I’m not bein’ too full of myself, but has anyone asked for me? Today? Before evvery one disappeared?”_

 

_“No?”_

 

_He pauses, “Wwell I shouldn’t really be surp--”_

 

_“YOU TWO,” Karkat interrupted, “DUE TO MY LOUSY ASS-WHIFFING ASSISTANT AND HER BIG EAR BEAST MEMORY, YOU TWO STAY ALERT AND GO HOME. DON’T ANSWER THE DOOR IF THAT SOMEONE DOESN’T ANSWER BACK, OKAY?”_

 

_The both of you nodded, Karkat led to the transporter and left to his work, sprinting. Eridan packed his food and went along._

 

_“Hey, can I stay at your place? I’m kinda paranoid…”_

 

_You didn’t really think much about it, you’ve always known he was too nice to hurt someone. Besides, this might be able to repay him of your past bullying. “2ure, but don’t touch my hu2ktop, iit hold2 all my hardwork.”_

 

_“I wwouldn’t dream of it.”_

 

* * *

 

 

_The seadweller slept soundly in your mush of mind honey. He purrs loudly when you laid a fluffy blanket out on top of him. With Eridan staying at your place and a murderer on the loose, you might as well make the best of what you have._

 

_And you do. Oh, how Eridan looked. He looked so adorable, scarf hiding his face, making some skin of his neck show. Then you realize there are some unusual marks on it. Sure, all seadwellers have gill-marks on their necks, but these definitely didn’t looked like those. You try your hardest not to wake him up while tugging his scarf a little bit._

 

_Scars. Some were fresh. You were dead silent, then checking his wrists too. Surprisingly dry._

 

_He couldn’t be a threat. You’re an asshole. Such an ass._


	22. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrug emoji*

_ You set up a reminder to call the suicide hotline when Eridan wakes up. _

 

_ And now, you’re just bored. _

 

_ You organize a few items that you were too lazy to pick up earlier. There are a few bees flying to the mind honey, so you clap and lead them away. Eridan groans a bit, sluggishly and unconsciously rolls to the other side, a small look of peacefulness on his face. _

 

_ Sigh. _

 

_ That’s kinda sad, actually. _

 

**TC: :o)**

**TA: gz, thank god.**

**TA: there'2 a change iin plan2, go two your hiive.**

**TC: WhAt's tHe sPeCiAl oCcAsIoN, mY BrO?**

**TA: the kiiller ii2 2tiill out there, are you fuckiing nut2?**

**TA: kk would be worriied out of hii2 crabby mcdetectiive pantaloon2.**

**TC: I GuEsS I WoUlD Be wOrRiEd ToO**

**TC: If i hAdN'T DoNe a sMaRt tHiNg :oD**

**TA: when the fuck diid you do anythiing 2mart, you couldn't get u2 2ome fuckiing faygo.**

**TC: OuCh**

**TC: I WaS GoNnA GeT SoMe MoThErFuCkInG bOtTlEs oF MiRaClEs bUt sHiT ToLd mE To gO ThE OtHeR WaY**

**TA: what.**

**TC: MoThErFuCkInG FlYiNg wOrMs aRe mOtHeRfUcKiNg eVeRyWhErE**

**TC: MoThErFuCkEr cAn pAiNt sOmE CoOl sHiT ItS FuCkInG AmAzInG**

**TA: get two the fuckiing poiint.**

**TC: ErIbRo gOt sOmE JaRs oF WiCkEd pOtIoNs**

**TA: huh.**

**TA: diidn’t really thiink he wa2 iintwo that kiind of 2tuff.**

**TC: WaIt**

**TC: oh shit**

**TA: what happened?**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] has logged off!**

 

_ Weird. _

 

_ There are some squished bees. That really upsets you. _

 

_ Wait. _

 

_ Where’s Eridan? _

 

_ The blanket was there in the honey, but no one was there. _

 

_ “ED?”  _

 

_ He must’ve run off or something. _

 

_ You panic a little bit, but then again he isn’t a little wriggler. He can take care of himself. _

 

_ Daytime is about to peek up, so you might as well get ready to sleep. _

 

_ You think, just standing there. There’s stomping to be heard and something wraps around your neck. _

 

_ FUCK. _

 

_ You’re being choked to death, and you can’t even scream. Whoever’s choking you was tall, like E- _

 

_ “Good day, bitch,” Eridan growled before you blacked out. _


End file.
